Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by OhYeahTahorra
Summary: Come on, little girl. I'll even give you the first shot.


"Come on, little girl. Hit me with your best shot,"

He was taunting her. She narrowed her eyes and sent a watery punch straight towards his face. She was going to knock that over confident and leering look off his face. Before the water left her knuckles it was stopped and it dropped to the floor. He had swiftly grabbed her wrist and moved out of the way of her punch.

'Lucky bastard,' she thought while glaring daggers at him.

"You're never going to hit anyone with a punch like that, sweetie," he was suddenly so close to her that his voice hadn't been more than a whisper. His hands were suddenly all over her correcting her stance but it made her squirm and her face flush.

"Watch it, pretty boy," she threatened him but she saw that he just smiled.

"What? I'm not doing," he paused and then added by whispering in her ear, "anything." Oh, he was doing something all right. Messing with her emotions and making her feel, well she wasn't sure what she was feeling at that moment, but it confused her.

This time she was going to knock his block off. As if he knew it was coming he dodged her punch and returned the favor with a well-aimed blow to her open shoulder. Her shoulder dropped and then pain flooded her system. She grabbed it with her uninjured arm and moved away from him.

"Ow, you jerk!" she yelled and turned away closing herself off from him. Her whole arm had gone numb and she couldn't move it. Nothing prepared her for the cooling sensation that followed next that made her jump jostling her shoulder and caused her to cry out in pain again.

"Relax, sweetie," there was an emotion in his voice that she couldn't quiet place, "I'm a healer." True to his words he was a healer and in the silent moments that followed her shoulder was as good as new. He released the water and the familiar glow vanished. Korra rotated her shoulder, checking to see that it was in fact all healed up.

"How was my technique, uh-vatar?" she didn't want to admit it but he was a really good healer.

"I guess it was okay," she lied, "but I'll still have to get it looked at." It was late and it was time for her to leave for the night. She started to walk away when Tahno maneuvered his way in front of her, effectively making her stop before she ran into him.

"I think you are forgetting something," he cocked one eyebrow at her, "I decide when we are done." He was so close that she started to unconsciously back away from him.

"I never agreed to that," she shot back. Then she felt her back push up against the wall. When it gotten so close?

"You agreed to my," he put one hand next to her head and leaned in, "private lessons." She was sure that her heart was pounding so hard Tahno could hear it. His other hand cupped her cheek and compared to her skin his was cool and soft. She froze and did the first thing that came to her mind. She closed her eyes and waited.

But nothing happened, "What were you thinking, uh-vatar?" he had the look that read, 'I know what you thought I was going to do.' Now she was sure that even her darker skin could hide the blush that broke out on her face.

She growled and then felt flames at her fingertips, "You are so infuriating!" she shoved past him and walked off.

It wasn't long after that the Future Industries Fire Ferrets faced off against the White Falls Wolfbats. The first round they had fought hard and only survived by the skin on their teeth. It didn't help that the referees had been paid off which gave the Wolfbats a big advantage over them. The second match was better but still ended in a tie. After the coin toss the referee announced that they had won. She didn't think twice about which element they would choose.

"Let's go! Just you and me, pretty boy!" she was eager to revenge. She would show him. The platform sprung to life and carried them up. It was just the two of them. They circled around the edge of the ring, both waiting in their stances to strike the other at a moments notice. But after a while Tahno dropped his guard.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot," those words made that memory resurface in her mind.

'I'm never going to hit anyone with my punch am I?' she thought. She punched straight for his face and just like he had before, dodged it without a second glance. But, it had never been her plan to get him with that punch. Seconds after her punch she sent a kick backed with water to his face. He never saw it coming as his headgear came clean off and went flying into the stands behind them.

Revenge is sweet.


End file.
